Reflexiones en el más allá
by j4p4nis3
Summary: Vegeta reflexionó sobre su familia momentos antes de morir en la batalla contra Majin Boo. Ya en el infierno ¿que cosas pasaron por su cabeza? ¿a que se debio tal cambio de actitud? BY: j4p4nis3 y Cecivgbm
1. Capitulo 1

**Este fic, no es únicamente mío, sino que fue hecho en conjunto con mi amiga coautora: cecivgbm. No hemos creado otra cuenta en esta página así que decidimos usar la mía para publicar. **

**Esperamos les agrade el fic, que trata sobre que pensó e hizo Vegeta en el infierno. **

**Ojala que les guste, y pues nos tengan paciencia porque ninguna de las dos tenemos la experiencia necesaria como para catalogarnos como buenas escritoras, sin embargo aquí estamos brindándoles nuestro mayor esfuerzo.**

**Este capitulo es digamos como una introducción a lo que causara una tras otra reflexione en vegeta, pero no se preocupen, no será tanto palabrerío, eso es solo por esta vez!**

**Dennos un chance...**

**Los personajes no son nuestros, sino de Akira Toriyama.**

**

* * *

**

Todo se encontraba en penumbras, muy diferente a como muchos suelen imaginárselo, el infierno era un lugar frío ¿Cómo podría ser calido? Es común pensar entre las personas que ese lugar era un calvario literalmente, pero era totalmente opuesto, un infinito oscuro y desolador, las almas vagaban de un lugar a otro sin encontrar salida, divisando en el horizonte de cada camino tomado nada más que densas nubes grisáceas.

La tierra negra era clara característica del lugar además de una fuente de sangre, una torre de agujas, etc.… los "atractivos" más inimaginables que se hallaban ahí.

Podía ver también a varios ogros trabajando arduamente, yendo de un lugar a otro, cada quien encargado de diferentes labores. Sentado en una roca enorme y con el ceño fruncido no perdía detalle alguno del lugar donde había acabado. Flexionó una pierna y apoyó sobre su rodilla uno de sus brazos, agachó levemente el rostro y miró fijamente su mano. A diferencia de las demás almas destinadas al infierno por su maldad, él conservaba su cuerpo…permaneció unos segundos así hasta que un sonido llamó su atención. Alzó la mirada y observó un pequeño tumulto de ogros que hacían alboroto, emitió un leve gruñido, se puso de pie para poder observar mejor, y aun sin poder distinguir que era lo que sucedía decidió acercarse, no precisamente por curiosidad sino porque le molestaba el barullo que hacían… podría estar en el infierno o donde sea, pero jamás dejaría ese carácter frío e irritable que lo definía, peor aun tratándose de esos estúpido ogros que a su parecer no eran más que unos inútiles ¿Cómo podían ellos mantener el orden en aquel lugar? Simplemente le era ilógico. Arrugó los labios en son de fastidio y alzó vuelo en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el escándalo. Una vez cerca divisó el "problema", Freezer sostenía por el cuello a uno de los ogros mientras sonreía maliciosamente…

-se…señor Freezer… -balbuceaba uno de los trabajadores- por…por favor cálmese…

-¿que me calme?-cuestionó en su tan singular color de voz – y si no ¿Qué? –soltó repentinamente al que sostenía por los aires, dejándolo caer de bruces al suelo. Caminó amenazador hasta el que se había atrevido a hablarle y a centímetros de él levantó una de sus manos, apunto directo a su frente con el dedo índice y una pequeña bola de energía se formó en la yema del mismo. El apuntado empezó a temblar sin poder contener su miedo, a la vez que retrocedía torpemente para alejarse del que amenazaba con acabar su vida, algunos ogros alrededor, temblando también pedían que se detuviera, mientras otros simplemente presos del pánico gritaban y huían del lugar buscando quien pudiera controlar la situación, golpeando uno de ellos contra el guerrero saiyajin que observaba inquisitivo lo que sucedía, mientras sonreía de lado. El ogro calló al suelo y observó lentamente al que había topado, deslizando su mirada lentamente desde los pies hasta su rostro, quedando atónito al percatarse de quien se trataba, su boca se abrió hasta chocar el suelo y con varias gotitas en la frente titubeo

-di…di…disculpe…

Vegeta frunció el ceño y con una vena marcada en su amplia frente dijo bruscamente:

-grr ¡quítate inepto!-prorrumpió. En cuanto escuchó al orden, el de piel lila desapareció de su vista tan rápido como pudo, literalmente arrastrándose por el suelo pera luego ponerse de pie y alejarse corriendo del lugar, que claramente era un peligro total. En tanto el saiyajin decidió acercarse aun más y sin que el causante del mencionado alboroto lo notase, se paró atrás suyo.

-Vaya vaya… -emitió- veo que aun acá en el infierno intentas hacer de las tuyas Freezer

El aludido al reconocer la voz, deshizo la energía que había formado y volteó para encarar a quien se dirigía a él con ese tono tan burlón.

Los demás presentes quedaron en silencio, prácticamente petrificados ante lo que veían, se vendría en realidad una gran catástrofe si esos dos se enfrentaban, el infierno quedaría aun más feo de lo que era.

El príncipe fijó su mirada en ellos, emitió un gruñido y ordenó:

-¡lárguense!

-pe… pero señor…

-¡que se larguen! –demandó en un rugido ante la atenta mirada de Freezer que solo atinó a observar por el rabillo de ojo a los trabajadores que huían despavoridos por diferentes caminos, para luego posar nuevamente su vista en el de cabellera puntiaguda mientras ladeaba una sonrisa.

-pero si es Vegeta, que "agradable sorpresa"

-no digo lo mismo –hizo una breve pausa, deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y prosiguió- lagartija asquerosa

-veo que no estas de buen humor Vegeta¿Qué pasa¿No te sientes satisfecho con el ridículo que hiciste al sacrificar tu patética vida por esa raza inferior?

-que demo…-alcanzó a decir mientras empuñaba una mano sintiendo crecer su rabia

-eres tan miserable como toda tu estúpida especie –interrumpió, emitió una pequeña risita burlona y continuó- es una suerte que los haya matado a todos ¿no crees Vegeta?

-¡cierra tu maldito hocico lagartija!

-no eres mas que un mono primitivo, si tu padre viera en lo que te has convertido te mataría sin dudarlo, aunque claro… lo había olvidado ¡ya estas muerto! -Concluyó a la vez que reía estrepitosamente

-maldita sabandija- refunfuñó entre dientes

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta¿No es cierto lo que digo acaso?... uhm ya veo, es por eso que tanto te molesta¿no es así? Porque te relacionaste con una insignificante humana y junto a ella tuviste un hijo híbrido –detuvo su hablar para observar el efecto que causaban sus palabras en el príncipe de la raza saiyajin y luego continuó- ¡eres la deshonra de tu etnia!

-grr… ¡acabaré contigo! –exclamó a la vez que una luz celeste se desprendía de su cuerpo, acto seguido desapareció de la vista de Freezer que no daba crédito a lo que veía, o mas bien, había dejado de ver.

-aquí estoy – clamó el guerrero, quien en un imperceptible movimiento se posicionó atrás suyo, le dio un certero codazo en la espalda logrando que se estrellase contra el piso y luego sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo tomó por la cabeza e incrustándola en la tierra lo arrastró por ella para luego sacarlo volando a unos metros de distancia, estampándolo contra una enorme roca…

Una cortina de polvo se alzó en el horizonte indicando la magnitud del ataque mientras Vegeta descendía lentamente sin perder de vista el rastro de su oponente. Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo distinguir la perversa silueta de Freezer que, a pesar de estar bastante afectado, se atrevía a esbozar aun esa ligera sonrisa llena de malicia

-veo que has mejorado mucho Vegeta… –hizo una breve pausa, pasó en un acto repulsivo su bípeda lengua alrededor de sus labios limpiando así aquel liquido morado que emanaba de su boca, y prosiguió- pero sigues siendo aquel chiquillo insolente y caprichoso que recibí de manos del inútil de tu padre- concluyó sonriendo sarcásticamente

Ante dicho comentario, una vena comenzó a resaltar en la frente del saiyajin quien pretendía mantener la calma mostrándose indiferente a las palabras oídas, viéndose sin embargo, traicionado en sus intentos debido a la inestabilidad de su cuerpo que decía todo lo contrario

-vamos Vegeta… ¿que te pasa¿No que acabarías conmigo?... espera-se interrumpió a si mismo- no creo que tú… – aquella sonrisa sarcástica lentamente se transformo en una prolongada carcajada, en tanto Vegeta miraba todo esto con algo de confusión a la vez que sentía como su odio iba en aumento

-por favor- comenzó a tranquilizarse- no me digas que adoptaste esos absurdos sentimientos humanos…y piensas dejarme ir en recuerdo a nuestra vieja amistad

-cállate insecto repúgnate- exclamó el saiyajin antes de que Freezer volviera a reírse - soy el príncipe de los saiyajin… fui y siempre seré un ser despiadado-concluyó en un tono bastante exaltado.

- quiero que me lo demuestres -dijo con su típico tono sarcástico- demuéstrame el verdadero poder del sucesor de toda una parvada de inútiles, demuéstrame el orgullo del que siempre te jactaste… ¡ah! Es verdad, olvidaba que renunciaste a él en el preciso momento en el que entregaste tu alma a ese mago…

Esas palabras enfurecieron en extremo al guerrero que, cansado de los comentarios ofensivos que le prodigaba aquel que consideraba no era más que un lagarto bastardo, hizo estallar todo su poder acumulado en un resplandor de energía a su alrededor, provocando un gran remezón en todo el infierno, mientras Freezer observaba desconcertado como los cabellos del que fuese uno de sus súbditos, se tornaban dorados y su mirada reflejaba mucha más frialdad de la acostumbrada.

Una vez culminada la transformación, su contrincante quedó estupefacto, simplemente era algo que no podía aceptar, siempre fue capaz de doblegar a cualquiera a su voluntad. Incluso el mismo soberano de la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo había sucumbido ante su poder, sin embargo el tener al frente a su mayor enemigo, el legendario súper saiyajin, le hacia sentir inseguridad y temor lo cual, era difícil de creer en alguien cuyo único estimulante era el infligir dolor. Recordó cuando sufrió su primera derrota en manos de Gokú, quien experimentó la misma transformación de la que ahora era victima Vegeta, y también cuando después de ser reconstruido, pereció en manos de aquel joven extraño que tenia los mismos rasgos que ahora definían al guerrero saiya... "¡maldita sea!...esto no puede estar pasando"… pensaba mientras empuñaba nervioso una de sus manos, alzó la vista y observo que aquel guerrero dorado tenia el brazo derecho completamente estirado y estaba concentrando una cantidad impresionante de energía en la palma de su mano

-¡¡¡desaparece!!! -exclamó el súper saiyajin liberando toda esa energía acumulada en forma de rayo.

El que en algún momento fue el temido del universo, esquivó el ataque con un desesperado movimiento mientras la energía celeste se estrellaba con una de las pocas montañas que habían en el lugar provocando un gran destello de luces que iluminaron el mismo que, por lo general, estaba dominado perennemente por las sombras.

Cuando la luz y el humo se disiparon, se distinguió al de cabellera dorada, quien permanecía en su sitio con la expresión impasible. El antes gobernador del universo (como se autodenominaba) no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, sentía su sangre hervir ante tal humillación, no esperó ni un segundo y se lanzó contra el príncipe de los saiyajin quien esquivó su ataque fácilmente haciéndolo estrellarse en el suelo.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y furioso lanzó un ataque de cientos de rayos de energía

-¡¡muere!! -gritó mientras mantenía con gran dificultad el control de los ataques, los cuales supuestamente estaban dando en el blanco.

-me costaste mucho Vegeta -dijo en tono agitado mientras veía la humareda que rodeaba el lugar en donde estaba el saiyajin, el cual, no daba señales. De alguna manera esto alegraba enormemente al soberano del terror que no dudó en esbozar una victoriosa sonrisa- bueno era de esperarse, un simio subdesarrollado no es un digno oponente para mi –sentenció, acto seguido se volteó y asumiendo su victoria comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar

-es una regla básica el no dar la espalda a tu oponente- emitió una voz que provenía de la humareda, la cual provocó que Freezer volteara violentamente, sus ojos no asimilaban lo que veían: el humo se había disipado al fin y Vegeta estaba en la misma posición previa al ataque, no se había tomado la molestia siquiera de esquivar las bolas de energía lanzadas contra él, sino muy por el contrario las había recibido todas y cada una de ellas, las que al fin de cuentas no le ocasionaron daño alguno, más que un ligero rasgamiento en sus ropas.

-¡NO! eso no puede ser – exclamó el lagarto

-y también -continuó el príncipe desapareciendo ante los ojos de Freezer para luego situarse a las espaldas de este a una velocidad impresionante- que nunca asumas una victoria sin antes ver el cuerpo destrozado de tu oponente –dicho esto lanzó un potente ataque, el cual impacto sobre su enemigo llevándolo consigo en su trayectoria por unos cuantos metros, ya que fue intención de Vegeta impedir que la bola de energía desintegrase a su oponente. Alzó vuelo y rápidamente se posicionó a la altura del que era arrastrado por la energía para así liberarlo de ella con una potente patada, haciendo que el lagarto se estrellara contra una montaña de agujas.

Vegeta no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra su adversario demostrándole su amplio conocimiento de técnicas de lucha al agredido, quien trataba en lo posible de contrarrestar o por lo menos esquivar la lluvia de golpes, todo esto de forma infructuosa…

El antes mercenario, estaba siendo dominado cual marioneta por el que en una ocasión pasada fuese su victima.

El guerrero dorado disfrutaba a plenitud del momento, al fin había llegado la oportunidad de tomar venganza y demostrarle a aquella sabandija lo inferior que era, tomo a Freezer del brazo y luego le disparó a bocajarro con tal fuerza que se pudo percibir la explosión en un radio de 30 kilómetros dejándolo así inmovilizado.

-que aburrido, no me digas que perdiste tus deseos de pelear -dijo aquel poderoso saiya imitando las palabras que en algún momento le pertenecieron a Freezer.

-¡Maldito! -refunfuñó entre dientes mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, sin embargo su cuerpo se rehusaba a hacer algún movimiento por lo que cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos al mismo tiempo que expulsaba una gran cantidad de liquido vital por la boca.

El orgulloso príncipe se acercó lentamente a su ya derrotada victima, se agachó ligeramente y con una mano lo tomó del cuello elevándolo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo

-Por favor…Ve…Vegeta -suplicó

-No me confundas con Kakaroto -lo apretó con más fuerza acortando al lagarto las posibilidades de respirar- nunca te dejaría escapar sabandija estúpida, no me perdería la oportunidad de acabar con tu patética existencia.

Este comentario no le agrado para nada a Freezer el cual reunió lo poco que le quedaba de energía para atacar, siendo sencillo para Vegeta detener el golpe aplicándole un rodillazo en el estomago

-no te precipites –dijo cambiando su expresión- no pienso acabar contigo tan pronto insecto… tu sufrimiento será mucho peor que estar en este infierno -clavó su puño en el rostro del reptil repetidas veces, hasta el punto de dejarlo al borde del desfallecimiento, luego lo dejo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-este será tu fin -exclamó a la vez que estiraba su brazo derecho y acumulaba energía en la palma de su mano – EL ATAQUE…

-espera -interrumpió el antes embajador del terror- ¿crees que con ese insignificante ataque lograras vencerme?-esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió –pues estas equivocado…

-cierra la boca insolente -exclamó el guerrero dorado manteniendo su pose

-Estamos muertos….-intervino el lagarto- el daño que recibimos no nos afecta en lo absoluto -se puso de pie- se podría decir que en este lugar somos inmortales -observó al saiyajin fruncir el seño y continuó- debo admitir que si esta pelea se hubiera llevado acabo en la tierra o en cualquier otro lugar, ya estaría muerto. Pero aquí, la única forma de eliminarme es convirtiéndome en polvo -concluyó mientras sus heridas sanaban.

Estas ultimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Vegeta, que inmediatamente reprodujo el recuerdo de su ultima batalla contra Majin Boo.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta¿Acaso dije algo malo?-preguntó en tono irónico.

El guerrero detuvo el ataque y dejó de emitir aquel resplandor volviendo, así, a su estado normal.

-aléjate de mi vista insecto rastrero -musitó

-¿Qué?... ¿Me estas perdonando la vida?

-no pienso perder mi tiempo con un inútil como tú –interrumpió- algún día me las pagaras -esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y prosiguió- tengo toda una eternidad para hacer de tu vida un infierno, literalmente -inmediatamente después alzó vuelo, alejándose del lugar a una velocidad impresionante dejando atrás a un confundido Freezer que maldecía su existencia.

Se alejó lo suficiente del que hace poco se convirtió en su campo de batalla, hasta llegar a una montaña de cubos enormes de diferentes colores, donde decidió descender lentamente. Posó sus pies en uno de los tantos amontonados ahí, caminó mirando a su alrededor y emitió un gemido de resignación. Acto seguido se sentó en el cubo flexionó ambas piernas y posó sus brazos sobre ellas, agachó la cabeza y divisó su reflejo en el aquel material raro del que estaba hecho el enorme objeto.

Permaneció observando cada detalle de su rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos, para finalmente arrugar los labios y gruñir como de costumbre…

-grr… ¡por un demonio! –espetó- "que irónico decir eso en el infierno" pensó, seguidamente volvió a concentrarse en aquello que tanto le disgustaba- sacrifique mi maldita vida en vano… ese gordinflón asqueroso no murió como supuse- renegaba mientras apretaba furioso ambos puños- y ahora estoy aquí en este maldito lugar rodeado de inútiles…e incapaz…-apretó los dientes y sus guantes blancos empezaron a tomar un ligero color rojizo debido a la sangre que brotaba de las heridas auto infligidas inconcientemente- incapaz si quiera de protegerlos…-dijo refiriéndose a su mujer e hijo.

Observó una gota de sangre caer ante sus ojos y los abrió sorprendido, dirigió su vista a ambas manos, las extendió y notó las heridas en ellas. Se las quedó observando y notó como poco a poco estas iban sanando por si solas, frunció el ceño nuevamente y volvió a empuñarlas. Levantó el rostro y lentamente giró su cabeza observando inquisitivo todo a su alrededor…era tan inmenso y oscuro aquel sitio que cualquier alma en pena podría perderse y dedicarse a vagar durante la eternidad, sin rumbo fijo y sola, totalmente sola…

Un escalofrió recorrió su piel, por un instante se imagino él en esa situación, y lo aberró…

Es cierto, siempre fue considerado un mercenario cruel, despiadado y solitario al que no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo el no verse jamás acompañado, es más no le interesaba ni lo deseaba, al menos eso creían todos, incluso él, hasta aquel día, ese en el que la conoció. Aquella muchacha de azules ojos y cabellera, había llegado a Namekusei en busca de las esferas del dragón para revivir a su novio y amigos que perecieron en la batalla librada precisamente contra él y su leal servidor Nappa… fue ahí cuando la conoció, cuando la encontró junto al enano calvo con el que protegía una de las 7 esferas que buscaba. En cuanto llegó pudo notar el terror en la cara de ambos al verlo, y haciendo uso del miedo que generaba, reclamó a todo pulmón se le entregara la esfera. En ese preciso instante el cuerpo femenino empezó a temblar presagiando su final…sin embargo Krilin, en un acto de lógica, decidió hacer entrega del objeto pedido, explicándole a su amiga que no merecía la pena morir por retenerla, puesto que obvio de intentarlo, él los hubiera aniquilado en ese preciso instante… -y los dejé vivir- se dijo a si mismo- los dejé vivir porque estaba "feliz" viéndome tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo final: el que mi deseo de la inmortalidad fuese cumplido…

Bufó, que irónico aquello, recordar que deseaba la inmortalidad ahora que estaba muerto. Ladeó una sonrisa y volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos…aquellos que por suerte, no le habían sido arrebatados, aun.

-"¡Wow¡Que hombre tan apuesto!"… fueron las palabras que enunció la peliazul al llegar Zaabon, a lo que él respondió después de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo… "que mujer tan estúpida"… Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, aquella fue la primera de muchas veces en las que la llamaría así, además de luego claro con el tiempo, ponerle otros sobrenombres y calificativos nada halagadores.

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente mirando el horizonte, como si buscara encontrar algo que le hiciera sentirse en casa…por muy extraño que sonara, era cierto, algo familiar que lo hiciera sentirse cómodo, tranquilo, pero le era imposible, había un malestar que aquejaba su pecho, su estomago, su ser entero…esa angustia de no estar presente para batallar contra aquel poderoso enemigo que había llegado a amenazar la tierra, el lugar donde vivía, a su familia…

Dio fin a su caminata posándose en otro cubo que yacía al lado del primero en forma vertical, cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho, y una pierna delante de la otra para obtener mayor comodidad, trayéndole esta posición otro recuerdo a su mente…

En la misma posición se encontraba cuando regresó a la tierra luego que el planeta de los namekianos quedara totalmente destruido, apoyado en un árbol oía atento el dilema que aquejaba al grupo de insignificantes seres cerca suyo… "el como revivir a Gokú, después de su supuesta muerte en el ya mencionado planeta, donde sostuvo una dura batalla contra el maligno Freezer". Incluso recordó que fue él quien les aporto una brillante idea, como muchas, por no decir todas, las que se le ocurrían…lo que fue muy agradecido por la joven de manera muy escandalosa para su refinado gusto. Estaba tan alegre con la noticia de poder revivir pronto a sus seres queridos que en toda su generosidad al saber que no tenían donde quedarse, invitó a los pocos namekianos sobrevivientes a quedarse en su casa, hasta que les fuera posible retornar a su nuevo planeta, el cual pedirían claro como deseo a las dichosas esferas…

-"¿y tu nombre pequeño¿Es Vegeta verdad?"…resonó en su mente- me dijo pequeño –musitó, enojado como si volviese a vivir el momento, al instante su semblante cambió, y una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- "-no permitiré que te enamores de mi, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva-…-¡que mujer tan vulgar¡y como grita!"-aquellas palabras habían sido las causantes de aquella sonrisa impregnada en su rostro. Cada uno de sus recuerdos le parecían tan irónicos si los comparaba con su presente…

Todos los detalles venían a su cabeza con exactitud, como si tan solo hubiera sucedido un día antes:

Desde aquella vez que pisó Capsule Corp., todo cambió en su vida, estuvo apenas unos meses ahí hasta que se enteró por el dragón Shenlong que Gokú no había muerto, sino que muy por el contrario, se encontraba en el espacio exterior entrenando para fortalecerse aun más, en cuanto escuchó esa noticia tomó una nave de la compañía y partió sin decir nada a nadie, en busca de Kakaroto. Poco tiempo pasó después de ello y por falta de combustible se vio obligado a regresar y realizar un aterrizaje forzoso. Al bajar fue recibido por Yamcha, que adoptando una posición de pelea no dudó en interrogarlo con respecto a su amigo Gokú, obteniendo como de costumbre, una tosca respuesta suya… en ese preciso instante apareció ella, tan confiada en si misma, que no mostró seña alguna de temerle a pesar de ser un mercenario…debía aceptarlo, el hecho de que no huyera o temblara al verlo lo hacía sentirse recibido, apreciado…es por eso que ante el sombro de los amigos de ella en ese momento expectantes, se sintió incapaz de aniquilarla, como seguro lo hubiera hecho si de otra hembra se tratase. Desde aquel día, ese lugar se convirtió en su hogar, su casa, y aquel planeta que antes quiso destruir, era su planeta, su hábitat. Ordenó, porque claro el jamás pedía nada, sino que demandaba como digno príncipe que era, le hicieran una capsula de gravedad para entrenar como Kakaroto lo hizo con la gravedad aumentada lo máximo posible…su primer objetivo era superar los poderes del antes mencionado para luego derrotarlo y demostrar al universo entero quien era el gran príncipe de los saiyajin, el guerrero mas fuerte del universo. Pasándose así la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la dichosa maquina, entrenando diariamente hasta fatigarse, exigiéndose cada vez más, hasta exceder sur propios límites:

La gravedad estaba aumentada 300 veces lo normal, y el orgulloso saiyajin se desplazaba de una lado a otro ágilmente, esquivando una esfera de energía generada por él mismo que rebotaba en cada robot hecho por el Sr. Briefs para su entrenamiento, él observaba atento como se deslizaba a toda velocidad aquella esfera, y en un momento inesperado esta pasó por su lado hiriéndole el hombro haciéndolo caer boca abajo sobre el suelo, acto seguido la misma bola de energía rebotó en otro robot igual mandándola de forma estrepitosa contra el caído, que como única forma de evitar el ataque, liberó otra igual para contrarrestarlo, permaneciendo pocos segundos así hasta que en un intento desesperado por culminar la amenaza auto infligida sin querer, emanó mayor fuerza en su poder ocasionando así un enorme estallido, que destrozó el lugar, dejándolo en escombros… la oscuridad y falta de aire predominaban, podía sentirse aprisionado bajo la montaña de destrucción creada por si mismo, y hurgando a ciegas, solo llevado por la voz de la joven que al oír el estruendo fue corriendo al lugar clamando su nombre evidentemente preocupada, logró escabullir una mano al exterior, para seguidamente salir a flote, como un naufrago del mar. Se puso de pie difícilmente mientras la peliazul yacía en el suelo tumbada junto a su novio, asustada por su repentina salida. Los detalles que recuerda de ahí en adelante son vagos, tan solo sabía que en su maltrecho estado de salud, logró dedicarle unas "extrañas" palabras a la joven…-"ni se te ocurra cometer alguna tontería, interfieres con mi entrenamiento…"-dicho esto perdió el conocimiento por completo y lo siguiente en llegar a su mente, es el despertarse sobresaltado en una cama dentro de la enorme casa y cubierto por vendajes…y, ahí estaba ella…dormida sobre una pequeña mesa situada al lado suyo. En ese entonces le costaba entender porque la mujer terrícola se tomaba tantas molestias en cuidarlo, siempre preocupándose por su bienestar si él la trataba de las peores formas. No le cabían en la cabeza esos sentimientos humanos, como aquellas cursilerías ridículas eran capaz de fortificar tanto a una persona, como lo hacían con la muchacha que lejos de doblegarse y darse por vencida ante el difícil carácter del que era poseedor, se hacía mas fuerte y terca, vaya que lo era, demostrándole muy a su pesar que fuera de lo que él pudiera decir, ella siempre estaría ahí…

Por todos los medios trató de alejarla, de apartarla de su lado y más aún de su cabeza, donde parecía haberse colado en lo más profundo sin intención alguna de salir, pero le fue en vano, el majestuoso príncipe de los saiyajin, ese guerrero frío y calculador, había caído en sus redes, derrotado por una insignificante hembra perteneciente a una raza inferior a la suya en lo que a fuerza física se trataba. Esos ojos azules lo habían cautivado, y esa forma de ser peculiar, impetuosa, agresiva y decidida lo habían embriagado…nunca conoció mujer igual, y aunque se negara en aceptarlo, sabía en lo mas profundo de si que, se quedaría con ella…

Deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y dio un paso al frente, alzó la mirada para divisar el denso manto gris que cubría el infierno y suspiró molesto… extrañaba esos intercambios de palabras a alta voz que siempre sostenía con la mujer de cabellera exótica, la misma que ahora era su esposa y madre de su hijo, añoraba escuchar el timbre de su voz llamándole para reprocharle, sin importar de lo que se tratase, pero ya no lo tenía más. Ahora estaba muerto y en el lugar que merecía después de haber asesinado sin piedad a cientos de seres, ya no oiría mas su voz, no sentiría nuevamente su piel…

-grr… maldita sea –espetó, no pudo siquiera decirle adiós, sino que tuvo que conformarse con pensar en ella y su hijo, y saber que por primera vez en su vida, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo su muerte había sido por nada, el temible Majin Boo seguía con vida, el mismo Enma Samma se lo había comunicado, y ahora solo le restaba esperar…- detesto esperar, estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras ese desgraciado destruye la tierra –renegaba, guardó silencio unos segundos y en un susurro prosiguió- espero que estén bien…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Esperamos sus concejos comentarios críticas, etc... Nos ayudaran a avanzar con nuestro fic...**

**atte:**

**j4p4nis3 y cecivgbm**


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, me presento yo soy **j4p4nis3**, y pues aquí en nombre de las dos, les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic...

Gracias de antemano por leer...

* * *

-Detesto esperar, estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras ese desgraciado destruye la tierra -renegaba, guardó silencio unos segundos y en un susurro prosiguió- espero que estén bien...- acto seguido, al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, curvó una ceja y reflexionó -¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?...yo nunca me preocupé por ellos – se dijo a si mismo divertido ladeando una sonrisa, mientras su mente reproducía el recuerdo de lo que fue la discusión que cambió su vida…

**Flash Back**

_**Era una noche aparentemente normal. Vegeta regresaba a la Capsule Corp. después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad y, cómo era su costumbre, ingresó por la puerta de servicio para evitar toparse con cierta señora carente de lucidez que parecía empeorar cada vez que lo veía. Aunque ya era bastante tarde, sin embargo, más valía prevenir que lamentar.**_

_**Notó como la casa entera estaba en penumbras, a excepción de la sala, que aun permanecía tenuemente iluminada por el resplandor que emitía el televisor, el mismo que la menor de los Briefs veía muy entretenida sin importarle lo avanzada que estaba la noche. Frunció el ceño molesto por su presencia y tratando de no prestarle mayor atención, se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación…**_

_**-oye Vegeta ¿estas loco o que¡mira que hora es! –Clamó la voz proveniente del sofá- si continúas entrenado así, morirás antes de que puedas enfrentarte a los androides.**_

_**-ese no es asunto tuyo…mujer…- respondió el saiyajin fastidiado por los constantes regaños que ésta le prodigaba **_

_**-ya te dije que mi nombre es Bulma -dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y dirigía su mirada hacia aquel hombre- si te es tan difícil pronunciarlo te lo puedo deletrear es B...U...L… –detuvo su hablar, interrumpida por un gemido de dolor que el saiyajin no pudo contener y lo observó con cuidado notando al instante como el brazo de éste sangraba copiosamente- ¿Qué te paso¿Que rayos te hiciste? -interrogó con clara preocupación acercándose a él rápidamente- ¡¡¡responde!!! -demandó, mas el guerrero solo emitió un pequeño gruñido, y cogiéndose el brazo lastimado trató de continuar su camino siendo interceptado por la peliazul, quien no dudó un segundo en plantarse frente a él **_

_**-apártate de mi camino inútil ¿Que no ves que me estorbas?- espetó el saiyajin**_

_**-¡NO! … no lo haré -exclamó –no te dejare en ese estado, necesitas atención medica **_

_**-cierra la boca y apártate de mi vista si no quieres que te elimine –apretó los dientes furioso por lo obstinada que era y continuó- ¡quien demonios te dio el derecho de intrometerte en mi vida! -dijo sumamente exaltado**_

_**-yo… yo… - guardó silencio unos segundos, tomó aire y exclamó- YO LO HAGO PORQUE SOY LA UNICA PERSONA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TI EN TODO ESTE MALDITO UNIVERSO.**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-hasta ahora me pregunto el por que de su lealtad. Nunca la solicité, jamás le pedí que se preocupara por mi…sin embargo ella siempre estaba a mi lado a pesar de lo mal que la trataba, incluso a pesar de saber que si yo lo deseaba, era capaz de matarla en cuestión de segundos… aún así nunca se alejó de mi. Todos los días presagiaba su cambio hacia mí, pero al fin de cuentas, fui yo quien cambio con ella, hasta el punto de dejar que se me acercara y curara mis heridas cada vez que me lastimaba entrenando –Sonrió- recuerdo que por alguna razón que yo desconocía por completo, algo se apoderaba de mi cada vez que la veía, incluso hasta parecía olvidar mi objetivo principal que era el derrotar a Kakaroto.

De alguna u otra manera ella logró cautivarme, no se si por las atenciones que tenia para conmigo, por ese carácter tan vulgar y explosivo o simplemente, por la manera provocativa en la que se movía su cuerpo al caminar…el punto es que caí en su red –concluyó, volviéndose encerrar en su recuerdo…

**Flash Back**

_**-ya ves…tienes suerte de que esta vez la herida no sea tan profunda como las demás-dijo la de cabellos azules mientras vendaba el brazo del saiyajin- no seria mala idea que te tomes un descanso de vez en cuando…-dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre que no la dejaba de observar, le regaló una sonrisa y en respuesta a esto, él se volteo tratando de ocultar su rostro ruborizado.**_

_**-¡terminé! –Enunció la muchacha acomodando todo en su lugar- ahora solo procura no esforzar ese brazo por un tiempo**_

_**-respóndeme algo –emitió el saiyajin – ¿por qué haces esto…**_

_**-¿a que te refieres? -preguntó extrañada**_

_**-te preocupas demasiado por mi…me tratas como si fuera…-hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió- si estas haciendo esto pensando que voy a renunciar a la idea de matar al inepto de Kakaroto, estas muy equivocada…**_

_**-yo… no lo hago por eso -contestó con timidez adquiriendo un tono rojizo en sus mejillas **_

_**-¿entonces¡Habla de una vez!-demandó dejando de lado el tono antes usado por otro mas brusco, logrando arrancar en ella la leve intención que sintió por sincerarse…**_

_**-creo que esa misma pregunta me la hiciste antes, así que la respuesta es la misma que aquella vez. Allá tú si no la recuerdas porque no pienso repetírtela**_

_**Acto seguido se dio vuelta y antes de poder dar un paso la mano de Vegeta la tomó por la muñeca deteniéndola…**_

_**-esta vez no será igual, no me convencerás con aquella idiotez de la "amistad" –dijo determinante- a mi no me interesa tu amistad, y salvo que seas muy estúpida, creo que a ti tampoco la mía**_

_**-¡déjame¡Me estas lastimando!**_

_**-no te vas a mover de acá hasta que hables¿Qué demonios pretendes con tantos cuidados que jamás te pedí?-cuestionó presionando con mayor fuerza la muñeca de la joven**_

_**-¡eres un bruto¡Yo trato de cuidarte y tú solo me lastimas!- exclamaba con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡creo que el único estúpido acá eres tú, que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de nada…**_

_**-¡darme cuenta de que mujer! –Interrumpió- ¡¿de tu maldito plan?!**_

_**-¡el estar enamorada no es un plan maldito salvaje! –gritó a todo pulmón, dejando escapar sin querer aquella confesión que minutos antes había decidido guardar para si.**_

_**Ante dicha declaración el saiya quedó perplejo, su mano dejó de ejercer aquella presión que hizo sucumbir a la ojiazul, permitiéndole a esta escapar por fin de su agarre y a paso presuroso abandonar la habitación. Abrió la puerta y antes de irse, sin voltear a verlo dejó fluir lo que pensaba…**_

_**-eres un idiota –emitió con la voz entrecortada azotando la puerta tras de si.**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonrió. Si que era un idiota como ella se lo dijo, sin embargo por primera vez en su estancia en la tierra, no le importó el calificativo recibido, se centró por completo en aquella palabra que jamás pensó le dedicarían… "enamorada". ¿Amor¿esa mujer lo amaba¿Cómo pudo llegar a sentir eso por él¿Cómo en su frialdad pudo generar en ella tal sentimiento? Uno que él desconocía…al menos eso creía hasta ese entonces, cuando una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estomago, unas cosquillas inexplicables, una mezcla de… ¿alegría y culpa?– jamás sentí culpa alguna, aun cuando le arrancaba la vida a seres indefensos que clamaban mi piedad. Piedad que nunca ofrecí…sin embargo, ella pudo suscitar en mi ese sentimiento, esa necesidad de remediar mi error…

**Flash Back**

_**Un vació inundó su cuerpo, un malestar que no era físico lo acongojaba. Sus heridas pasaron a un segundo plano y su ceño se arrugó. Debía deshacerse de aquella sensación pero no sabía como, nunca antes lo había experimentando y por ende no tenía a mano la solución. Esta vez libraba una batalla interna, su corazón, aquel que creyó perdido, le indicaba el camino rumbo a la alcoba de la mujer, mientras su mente le recalcaba lo que en su niñez le fue inculcado… la fuerza no va de la mano con los sentimientos, eso era de débiles, indigno del príncipe de una raza guerrera como los saiyajin. Gruñó fastidiado y casi por inercia se puso de pie. En cuanto lo notó ya estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Bulma. Tomó la perilla, la giró con lentitud y sin emitir ruido alguno la abrió. **_

_**La habitación estaba en penumbras, y no había rastro de ella por ningún lado…**_

_**-mujer –clamó **_

_**-vete Vegeta, no quiero verte –respondió esta, indicándole con su voz el lugar donde estaba. El saiya caminó rumbo al balcón y ahí la encontró… parada mirando el horizonte, con las manos apoyadas en el barandal y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante…**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –cuestionó sintiéndolo observarla con detenimiento**_

_**-… -no supo que decir, un nudo en su garganta le impedía emitir palabra alguna… "maldito orgullo" pensó**_

_**-¿viniste a burlarte acaso? –cuestionó volteando su rostro en dirección al aludido**_

_**-hmp¿De que demonios hablas mujer? **_

_**-si viniste a eso pierdes tu tiempo, lo que me digas no me afectará más -giró nuevamente el rostro para contemplar el paisaje, como si buscara perderse en él**_

_**-¿no¿Es que acaso se te acabo el enamoramiento? –preguntó irónicamente, ladeando una sonrisa**_

_**-vete**_

_**-me iré cuando quiera –sentenció a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared**_

_**-¡me tienes harta ¿sabes?! –Volteó furiosa y rápidamente se plantó frente a él- ¡estoy cansada de aguantar tu maldita arrogancia!**_

_**-¿a si¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto? –emitió de forma burlesca, a lo que la muchacha reaccionó levantando la mano para sentarle una bofetada, que éste paró con un rápido movimiento, aprisionando el brazo agresor…**_

_**-yo de ti lo pensaría mejor –dijo atrayéndola hacia él quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro**_

_**-su…suéltame –titubeo sintiendo la respiración del guerrero acariciar su piel. En tanto Vegeta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sin notarlo se había perdido en aquellos ojos azules. Parecía estar totalmente hipnotizado, y en su cabeza solo retumbaban las palabras que la dueña de los mismos le había dedicado confesándose. Con la mano libre la tomó por la nuca y la acercó aun más a el, desapareciendo casi por completo el espacio entre ellos dos…**_

_**-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi mujer? –Le susurró- ¿es que acaso no ves lo que soy?**_

_**-se que para mi no eres el príncipe de tu raza, tampoco un mercenario… simplemente eres el hombre del que me enamoré **_

_**-acabas de cometer un grave error, Bulma –sentenció manteniendo su retorcida sonrisa, atrajo el rostro de ella hacia el suyo y sus labios tomaron posesión de los femeninos… iniciando apenas como un roce, para luego ir aumentando de intensidad poco a poco. Deshizo el agarre de su brazo para tomarla por la cintura. Ella rodeó por el cuello al guerrero, topando sin querer la extremidad lastimada, lo que generó un gemido ahogado de dolor en él…**_

_**-lo siento…-emitió separándose ligeramente**_

_**-no lo sientas mujer –susurró en un tono de voz capaz de derretir a cualquiera, giró con ella para finalmente aprisionarla contra la pared. Sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle del cuerpo femenino de forma un tanto descarada sonrojando a la muchacha- este es buen momento para arrepentirte…**_

_**La mujer guardó silencio y respiró hondo, quizás tenía razón y debía dar marcha atrás, el acercamiento entre ambos se estaba tornando peligroso y ciertamente, la única que podría salir perdiendo era ella, porque al fin de cuentas, él jamás dijo corresponderla… ¿y si era un juego para él? O la satisfacción de sus necesidades tan solo… ¡no!, Bulma Briefs no es objeto de nadie, pero ¿no sería de cobardes huir en ese momento? Así no era ella, no necesitaba poderes para ser una mujer valiente e impetuosa, debía tomar al toro por las astas y aclarar sus dudas, era ahora o nunca…**_

_**-¿Por qué lo haces Vegeta? –cuestionó con seriedad**_

_**-hacer que… -susurró acercando la nariz al cuello de la mujer y aspirando hondamente su aroma**_

_**-esto –dijo secamente dejándole en claro que no estaba tratando con una ilusa cualquiera**_

_**El príncipe alzó el rostro para encarar el suyo y curvó una ceja, "¿tenía que hacer esa pregunta?"... pensó¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni el mismo lo sabia, algo en su interior se reveló quedándole claro que lo estuvo esperando mucho tiempo, la deseaba, no cabía duda sobre eso, pero ¿eso era todo¿Por qué lo dudaba? Había algo más, algo en su interior que no le permitía alejarse de ella, mucho menos sacarla de su mente ¿eso es amor?**_

_**Guardó silencio un instante y retrocedió. Ante esta acción Bulma sintió su corazón encogerse, "lo sabia"… pensaba mientras el saiya mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera lejos de ella…**_

_**-déjame sola –enunció sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**_

_**Vegeta alzó el rostro y clavó en ella su mirada más fría¿acaso se burlaba de él?, gruñó con tan solo imaginarlo y se giró para marcharse, sin embargo algo lo detuvo, no pudo siquiera ser capaz de dar un paso al frente, volteó el rostro levemente en dirección a la peliazul y finalmente se dignó a hablar, tenía que liberar a su pecho de esa opresión…**_

_**-no se porque lo hago mujer –respondió- pero no puedo evitarlo**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Esa noche me fue imposible dormir, por fin había caído en cuenta que ella tenía cierto poder en mi¡imposible!, pensé¡como el príncipe de los saiyajin podía sucumbir ante una terrícola insignificante¡Ja! –Emitió en son de burla- ¿insignificante?...cuan equivocado estuve, llamar insignificante a la única que le dio sentido a mi vida…

Descendió a tierra firme, y sin importarle a donde, inició una nueva caminata. Miraba atento sus alrededores, que lúgubre lugar, sabia bien que se había ganado a pulso su estadía ahí, pero lo odiaba. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensar en lo extenso que sonaba la palabra "eternidad" en ese momento, y buscó concentrarse el algo que a pesar de ser de suma importancia, lo dejó pasar. Quería ver que sucedía en la tierra, ahora ¿Quién enfrentaría a ese monstruo? Gohan estaba muerto, Gokú también y su día de estadía en la tierra acabaría pronto… ¿Quién se encargaría de proteger aquello por lo que se sacrificó? Apretó ambos puños y se dispuso a alzar vuelo…

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta? –cuestionó una voz bastante familiar frenando su acción. Giró sobre sus talones y con un semblante bastante relajado se dispuso a enfrentar uno más de sus demonios pasados…

-Nappa –enunció mientras apoyaba todo su peso en una pierna y extendía la otra libre de carga. Posó una mano en su cadera y la otra la dejó caer libre en el aire- ¿Cómo ha sido tu estancia en este, hermoso lugar? –cuestionó burlón haciendo alusión con ambas manos

-igual como lo será la tuya –respondió el calvo, con cara de pocos amigos. Detestaba a Vegeta, tantos años de su vida dedicados a ser su fiel servidor, para que al final éste terminara asesinándolo porque simplemente no lo encontraba útil. Aún después de haber sido él solo quien derrotara a 3 de los guerreros que lucharon contra ellos por proteger el planeta que amenazaban… "maldito, mil veces maldito" pensaba…

-¿Qué sucede Nappa¿No te alegra verme acaso?

-hmp? por supuesto que me alegra, al final viniste a parar al mismo lugar que yo…lugar donde tú me mandaste Vegeta –respondió, ladeó una sonrisa y prosiguió- sin embargo, debo admitir que hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros…

-supongo que te referirás a los poderes, aunque… -hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía – la diferencia entre ellos siempre ha sido abismal –culminó posando su mirada en el enorme saiyajin, notando como éste lejos de molestarse, sonreía malicioso…

-no me refería a eso, sino a que yo mantuve mi orgullo de saiyajin hasta la muerte…cosa que tú no hiciste claro –se acercó a quien antes fuera su compañero de batallas y príncipe de su raza, y cuando estuvo a poco menos de dos metros de distancia, se detuvo.

Golpe bajo para el guerrero, lo conocía tantos años que sabía a perfección sus puntos débiles, sin embargo ¿Quién le ganaba a éste en batallas verbales? Nadie, a excepción de Bulma claro '…

-¿me agradeces acaso? –esta vez cruzándose de brazos

-búrlate cuanto quieras Vegeta, pero hasta ahora no has hecho más que rehuir a mis palabras con tus ironías y sarcasmos

-¿y que esperabas¡Ja! –Bufó- como si fuera a caer derrotado ante una basura insignificante como tú, deberías saberlo.

-¿basura? Jajaja –rió sarcástico- nos encontramos en el mismo basurero "su majestad" –dijo recalcando estas ultima palabras en son de mofa.

-veo que has cambiado Nappa, ahora eres más estúpido que antes

-tú también –respondió- todo este tiempo observé cada uno de los cambios por los que pasaste desde que morí Vegeta. Se como tu poder escapa del mío y también como te dejaste dominar por esos sentimientos humanos –hizo una pausa e imitó la pose que el más bajo mantenía- Fui testigo de como el príncipe saiyajin sacrificó su vida inútilmente por los insignificantes humanos

-¿tan aburrido estas que te la pasas observándome?- interrogó divertido. De ninguna manera caería en su juego mostrándose afectado, aunque realmente lo estuviera

-ahí te equivocas Vegeta, no estuve en absoluto aburrido- posó su mano sobre su barbilla y la rascó en son de meditación- es más, me divertía mucho ver como caías derrotado en cada batalla que librabas

-Déjate de tonterías grrr…- gruñó, su paciencia estaba llegando al limite y las ganas de seguir oyéndolo eran nulas -¿que diablos es lo que quieres?, dudo que hayas venido a conversar conmigo –aseveró de mala gana

-tienes razón, no vine a charlar. Sin embargo supuse que te interesaría saber como Majin Boo acabó con toda esa raza inferior que tanto te empeñaste en proteger...

-¿de que estas hablando? - cuestionó arqueando una ceja¿acaso la destrucción del planeta donde se había acostumbrado a vivir era inminente¿Y Bulma¿Y Trunks?, apretó los dientes y sin poder contener más la impotencia que sentía al desconocer los hechos bramó- ¡responde maldito subnormal!

-lo que oíste Vegeta, no solo sobrevivió a tu ataque, sino que se volvió más fuerte y ahora mismo se encuentra en el mismo lugar que los infelices esos a los que llamas familia

-¡mientes!... –empuño una mano a la altura de sus rostro y una vena se marcó en su frente- si estas mintiendo te haré pedazos una y otra vez en lo que dure la eternidad-exclamó mientras levantaba su mano con la palma extendida listo para atacar

-si no me crees puedes verlo con tus propios ojos… pronto todo habrá acabado Vegeta, y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo

-¡eso es lo que tú crees maldito bastardo!

-en absoluto… –enunció victorioso adoptando una posición de ataque- jamás estuve tan seguro como ahora

-hmp?!-bajó el brazo que mantenía extendido, cambiando su postura por una de completo relajo y habló- Vaya, veo que quieres pelear –cerró los ojos y sonrió- lamentablemente no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con una sabandija como tú

-¡¿Qué haz dicho?! –bramó furioso¿Cómo se atrevía a menospreciarlo de tal forma? Su odio hacía el se acrecentó… "¡maldito desgraciado!", lo haría pagar por haberlo asesinado, su presencia en aquel maldito lugar era culpa suya, y ahora cobraría venganza. Empuñó ambas manos y sin pensarlo más se lanzó al ataque, pero antes de que pudiese notarlo, Vegeta había desaparecido de su vista.

-te lo he dicho insecto –clamó. El más alto dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz, y ahí estaba él…levitando por encima suyo con los brazos cruzados y una humillante expresión de relajo- no perderé mi tiempo contigo- dicho esto emanó varias esferas de energía por los alrededores, movió sus manos rápidamente haciendo que estas se junten alrededor del robusto saiyajin y sin dar tiempo a que éste pudiera evitarlo, estallaron levantando una gran humareda.

-¡ja!-emitió en son de burla- te lo advertí Nappa, tú no eres el oponente indicado para mi -concluyó mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil del que antes fue su compañero.

-te... te equivocas Vegeta…

-pero que demo…-se interrumpió así mismo al ver como el saiyan trataba de ponerse en pie, a pesar de estar seriamente lastimado -eres más estúpido de lo que creí Nappa…¿que pasa¿Acaso quieres que acabe con el poco orgullo que te queda?-clamó el saiyajin

-aún…te atreves a… hablar de orgullo…-dijo con la voz entrecortada ya que la sangre que emanaba de su boca le imposibilitaba hablar con claridad, pero aun así seguía provocando al guerrero- un humano común….y corriente…no puede dirigirse de esa manera a un guerrero saiyajin de elite …como yo -concluyó

-¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?! -exclamó furioso empuñando una mano- maldito insecto… lo único que estas logrando es que tenga cada vez más deseos de volverte a matar -le respondió con el habitual tono frió mientras su mirada reflejaba el gran desprecio que sentía en ese momento

-¿me vas a matar?...vamos hazlo…hagas lo que hagas… sabes que tengo razón -hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió- renunciaste a tu orgullo de saiyajin el día que te dejaste engatusar por esa hembra

-grr ¡MALDITO! -Vociferó a todo pulmón lanzándole un potente rayo de luz que al impactarle lo arrastro varios metros y terminó haciendo explosión contra una enorme roca.

Su mano extendida, la respiración agitada y una vena palpitante marcada en su frente…la mirada del airado príncipe reposaba sobre ese que yacía inerte después de recibir su ataque.

Pasó unos segundos así, sin moverse y tratando de regular su respiración. Una vez que lo consiguió relajó cada uno de sus músculos, menos los de su rostro, manteniendo ese semblante frío y molesto que lo caracterizaba.

Caminó hacia él a paso firme y calmado. En cuanto llegó le propinó un leve puntapié a la altura del brazo sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Sonrió. Sabía que no lo había matado pues, estaban en el infierno, pero ¿tomarse la molestia de convertirlo en polvo? No, no lo haría como bien lo había dicho antes, era una perdida de tiempo. No merecía más de lo que ya le había otorgado, aunque solo de golpes y desprecios se hubiesen tratado.

_- renunciaste a tu orgullo de saiyajin el día que te dejaste engatusar por esa hembra –_resonó en su cabeza borrando su sonrisa por completo. Gruñó, y alzó vuelo al instante.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar en busca de aquello que le permitiera observar lo que sucedía en la tierra, se volvió a zambullir en sus recuerdos, los mismos que volvían a su cabeza uno tras otro conforme su estadía en el infierno avanzaba...

**Flash back**

_**Durante días se dedicaron a ignorarse mutuamente. Ella se encerraba en el laboratorio, y él en su cámara de gravedad. A la hora de comer, ya fuese el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, el saiya no se presentaba, sino que era la mamá de la ojiazul quien le llevaba la comida hasta su templo, y luego recogía los platos vacíos, calculando el tiempo justo que el guerrero se tardaba en engullir cada uno de los alimentos. Acción que se repetía día a día…**_

_**-¡basta! –Clamó a la vez que azotaba los puños contra la mesa- ¡no es posible mamá que tengas que hacer de sirvienta para ese…ese…**_

_**-hija por favor –enunció en su típico color de voz- para mi no es ninguna molestia atender al apuesto Vegeta, es más lo hago con mucho gusto**_

_**-¡no¿No entiendes acaso madre? Ese tipo se esta aprovechando de tu hospitalidad –renegó señalando con el dedo índice la ventana que daba vista a la cámara de gravedad**_

_**-pero Bulma, querida…**_

_**-no mamá, no pienso permitir esto –acto seguido se dio vuelta y furiosa se encaminó al ya mencionado lugar.**_

_**Una vez que estuvo parada frente a la puerta titubeó, sintió sus piernas flaquear y una extraña sensación apoderarse de si… ¿temía enfrentarlo?, no, no era eso, lo había hecho ya muchas veces… entonces ¿Qué era aquello que la acongojaba? Aspiró aire hondamente y cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta se detuvo, contrajo el brazo sobre su pecho y se giró, dio un paso al frente y, recobró el valor… "¡Bulma Briefs no rehuye de nadie!" pensó volteándose nuevamente, estiró el brazo con la mano empuñada y, justo cuando se disponía a tocar, la compuerta se abrió tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola caer sentada sobre el pasto…**_

_**-hmp? –Alzó una ceja y la observó sobarse el trasero mientras con su boca hacía un puchero - ¿Qué demonios haces ahí mujer? –preguntó toscamente llamando su atención, a lo que la aludida alzó su mirada colérica para finalmente posarla sobre él**_

_**-¿Qué hago¡Juego canicas! –espetó**_

_**-¿canicas? –Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y prosiguió- pues vete a hacer tus estupideces por otro lado, lejos de mi cámara**_

_**-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Cuestionó rabiosa poniéndose de pie de un solo salto- ¡esta es mi casa y hago en ella lo que se me plazca, cuando y donde me de la gana!**_

_**-no cerca mío –dijo en su incambiable tono, pasando por su lado **_

_**-ushh¡Quien demonios te haz creído! –gritó girándose para observarlo ¿ignorarla? Le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo, más que enojarle el hecho de que no le hiciera caso en sus reclamos, le hería en lo más profundo que le fuese indiferente, sobre todo después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos… "tonta, tonta Bulma"…se decía a diario recordándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta, el saiya había desaparecido de su vista, seguro había entrado en la casa y como de costumbre se había dirigido directo a su dormitorio. Suspiró. Entró a su hogar y subió presurosa las escaleras, para finalmente ingresar a su dormitorio y dejarse caer sobre su cama donde estuvo unos minutos meditando. No se permitiría hundirse en la maldita depresión y mucho menos, que ese extraterrestre desgraciado se burlara de ella y la ignorase como si fuese un perro callejero…**_

_**-Se cree muy confiado… ¡pues ahora verá! –Dijo decidida poniéndose de pie- si lo tengo que echar¡lo haré! **_

_**Salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la del saiyajin y sin anunciarse entró en ella**_

_**-¡escúchame bien maldito mono¡No permitiré que esta situación continué por más tiempo y si …-enmudeció. El moreno estaba totalmente desnudo y la observaba, aun perplejo por su abrupta irrupción. Ella por su parte rápidamente recorrió a detalle con la mirada, cada zona del masculino cuerpo, concentrándose en aquella que largamente llamó su atención…**_

_**El príncipe notó de inmediato que parte de si atraía tanto la vista de la mujer, que sin intención alguna de disimular fijó su mirada buen rato sobre él, ladeo una sonrisa divertido y se dispuso a sacarla de su "concentración"…**_

_**-¿entretenida? –preguntó en forma burlesca **_

_**-eh? –Parpadeó rápidamente y un color rojizo se apoderó de su rostro entero-**_

_**-¿viniste a decirme algo no? O mejor dicho, a gritar como loca algo -cruzó ambos brazos y cómodo con su desnudez prosiguió- ¿o estas muy entretenida para recordarlo?**_

_**-¡eres un idiota! –exclamó tratando de fingir su bochorno y, las enormes ansias que sentía por fundirse en ese cuerpo, que más parecía estar bien esculpido por el más grande escultor- no hay nada en esta habitación que pueda entretenerme y mucho menos si se trata de ti –sentenció adoptando la misma pose de brazos cruzados de su colocutor y girándose apenas unos 90 grados, lo que le permitió quedar parada de costado frente a él**_

_**-bien, entonces que demonios haces aquí –dijo acercándose a ella**_

_**-eh?...no…no te… no te me acerques –titubeó**_

_**-hmp? vaya, vaya, vaya… la mujer vulgar se puso nerviosa ¿acaso nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo? -cuestionó divertido**_

_**-¡por supuesto que si! Digo ¡no! Ushh ¡eso a ti que te importa!**_

_**Vegeta dibujó en su rostro esa sonrisa retorcida que bien podía derretir a cualquier mujer que la presenciara, sin embargo, había algo en esa sonrisa que la hacía diferente a todas las mostradas con anterioridad, como si ocultará algo en ella, algo que en definitiva la ponía muy nerviosa…**_

_**-que…que te causa tanta gracia –emitió tratando de no mostrarse afectada. En seguida el guerrero la rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos en un movimiento imperceptible a los azules ojos.**_

_**-¿me tienes miedo, mujer? –susurró a su oído**_

_**-¡claro que no! –respondió ésta sin perder el tiempo, pero sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse del agarre del que era prisionera**_

_**-entonces ¿Por qué tiembla tu cuerpo? –prosiguió a la vez que aspiraba hondamente el aroma que emanaba la cabellera de la mujer, ocasionando en ella un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo entero, desde los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos**_

_**-de…déjame ir Vegeta -enunció en contra de sus propias ganas**_

_**-hmp¿Dejarte ir? –La atrajo con mayor fuerza contra él y continuó- eres tú quien entró en mi cuarto sin ser invitada**_

_**-si pero…**_

_**-¿no decías sentir amor por mi? –esta pregunta golpeó duramente en la cabeza de la mujer, nuevamente se burlaba de ella y tonta, lo permitía ¿hasta cuando aprendería? Tomo aire y ejerciendo la mayor fuerza que podía trató de alejar al saiya de si empujándolo por el pecho**_

_**-¡suéltame en este instante! -demandó **_

_**-¿segura, Bulma? –dijo manteniendo ese seductor tono de voz a la vez que clavaba su mirada en los ojos azules de ella. Acercó su rostro al femenino y en segundos ambos se vieron unidos en un tierno beso.**_

_**El corazón de Bulma bombeaba rápidamente, había soñado tanto con ese momento, sin embargo…las dudas volvieron a poseerla, haciendo que se separara de él**_

_**-no…yo no quiero…**_

_**-he descubierto la forma, de decirte con hechos lo que tú con palabras –interrumpió en un susurro para luego volver a tomar posesión de los labios rosas que tanto lo embriagaban…**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-y pensar que en ese momento lo único que quería era liberarme de esa ansiedad que crecía en mi cada vez que la veía….pensé que si la enfrentaba al fin podría deshacerme de ese absurdo sentimiento que me controlaba…que equivocado estaba -suspiró hondamente mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- si la quería en ese momento… no lo recuerdo, quizás amor no era la palabra correcta, tal vez solo estaba confundido. Durante mi vida de mercenario conocí infinidad de mujeres, y siempre era lo mismo, las mataba sin piedad o simplemente se las entregaba a los soldados para que hagan de ellas lo que quisieran, nunca les tome importancia. A veces me pregunto…si ese hubiera sido el destino de Bulma… ¿hubiera hecho con ella lo mismo que hacia con las demás? -empuñó una mano y la atrajo hacia su rostro- ¿hubiera sido capaz de matarla?-espetó sintiendo un gran desprecio hacia si mismo, como si hubiera cometido tal ruin acto.

En ese instante el entorno cambió, la tierra y piedras negras desaparecieron, la fuente de sangre, las montañas de agujas, todo se desvaneció ante su mirada, logrando que detuviera su marcha en seco y descendiera lentamente hasta finalmente tocar el suelo. Los ojos abiertos de par en par no perdían detalle alguno de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar que demonios sucedía…

-¿Qué…que rayos hago aquí? –preguntó titubeante. Giró su rostro a un lado y ahí estaba, su amada cámara de gravedad- ¿Qué significa todo esto?...

-mi amor¿que piensas hacer con ese aparato?-preguntó una voz masculina que se acercaba al lugar

-ya lo veras –respondió la fémina de azules ojos parada a unos cuanto metros a espalda de Vegeta. Este al oír su voz la reconoció al instante. ¿Era posible que se tratara de ella? Pero…de ser así ¿Qué diablos hacia esa mujer en el infierno? porque… seguía en el infierno ¿o no? No entendía nada, pero no podía estar un segundo más sin verla, así que sin demora volteó para que sus ojos negros volvieran a perderse en aquel ser hipnotizante.

La sorpresa fue extrema, no cabía duda era ella, pero no estaba sola. El gusano de cicatriz en el rostro estaba al lado suyo rodeándola por la cintura mientras ambos miraban fijamente aquel objeto que él durante años considero su templo. Gruñó¡¿Qué diantre hacía esa sabandija tocando a SU mujer¡¿Y porque mierda ella lo permitía?! Frunció el ceño y empuñó ambas manos, hasta que nuevamente la aguda voz de la misma volvió a captar su atención…

-Me desharé de él de la misma forma en que el inútil de Vegeta se sacrificó…-hizo una pausa y sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su acompañante- la haré explotar en mil pedacitos, hasta convertirla en polvo jajaja- rió estrepitosamente acompañada de las carcajadas que el hombre a su lado emitía tras oír la brillante idea de ella.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que dijo? –se cuestionó perplejo mientras un sudor frío recorría su rostro. Acto seguido la pareja comenzó a besarse apasionadamente acrecentando en el saiya su rabia- ¡¿Cómo demonios se atreve?! –gritó furioso a la vez que hacia estallar su ki

-¿Qué piensas hacer Vegeta¿Matarme? –cuestionó la ojiazul posando sus mirada en el guerrero y ladeando una sonrisa burlesca. El joven a su lado se volteó también en dirección al enfurecido hombre y como si le importara nada, rodeó por la cintura a Bulma y la atrajo hacia si desapareciendo cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos lo miraban divertidos, sus sonrisas reflejaban cuan gracioso se les hacía humillarlo, a él, al gran príncipe de los saiyajin, al único príncipe sin reino ni súbditos…

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Me resultaría muy entretenido ver como Yamcha acaba contigo, "gusano insignificante"-dijo la mujer recalcando aquellas palabras que él tanto usaba

-Grr… ¡no sabes lo que dices mujer! –clamó al borde de perder la paciencia. Si de otra persona se hubiese tratado ya la habría aniquilado, sin embargo… algo en él, le hacía mantener el control…a pesar de haber oído y visto lo necesario para asesinarlos sin piedad, algo se lo impedía… "maldita mujer"…pensó… "yo arriesgando mi vida por ti para que al final termines enredándote con este insecto" – porque… porque mierda no puedo… -refunfuñó para sí clavando la mirada en sus puños mientras los apretaba fuertemente

-¡porque no sirves para nada¡Eres un fracasado! –exclamó el hombre que sin que éste lo notase, se había lanzado a atacarle, propinándole golpe tras golpe, que él difícilmente podía esquivar… "que demonios pasa¡este sujeto nunca fue tan fuerte ni tan veloz!"

Halló el momento preciso para contrarrestar el ataque recibido y se abalanzó contra Yamcha atizándole un certero puñetazo en el rostro, que para su sorpresa, no le hizo nada…

Ahí estaba él, sonriente ante el golpe dado, que más parecía una caricia- ¿ese es tu gran poder de saiyajin?, no es más que basura –dijo sonriente

-eres un… ¡muere maldito bastardo! –exclamó lanzándole otro puñetazo con toda su fuerza, atravesando el cuerpo del agredido. Vio caer la sangre y sonrió.- esto es lo que mereces…-se interrumpió al escuchar lo que parecía ser el gemido de dolor de una mujer. Nuevamente todo a su alrededor cambió, tornándose negro. Sus cejas se curvaron sorprendidas, levantó el rostro y la vio. Bulma arrojaba sangre por la boca a causa de la herida que él le había causado. Su brazo atravesaba el delicado cuerpo de la mujer y sus ojos azules parecían haber colapsado…ese brillo que lo cautivaba desapareció…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la mujer para finalmente perecer en los brazos del saiyajin que aun no asimilaba lo sucedido…

-Bulma…. ¡mujer! –clamó sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte de la fémina, para luego abrazarlo contra si y verlo desaparecer en sus propias manos…

Finalmente, todo retorno a su escabrosa normalidad… ¿había sido una pesadilla?...-no, no puede ser, yo en ningún momento me quede dormido… ¿Qué significo todo esto? –preguntó para si, observando sus manos aun temblorosas...

-que patética escena- enunció una voz cerca a él. Su tercer demonio había llegado…

* * *

Ojala les haya agradado, y quizás parezca un poco confuso, pero prometemos que al final todo ira tomando forma.

Atte:

**j4p4nis3 y cecivgbm**


End file.
